


Techno-Organic Development

by Magiavw



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Machines, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Techno-organic - Freeform, fetal development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiavw/pseuds/Magiavw
Summary: An idea ran through my head as to just how organic Transformers became after Beast Machines





	Techno-Organic Development

**Author's Note:**

> I only spent a couple hours on the drawings so it's no where near how I wanted it.  I just had to get this idea out of my head before it killed me.
> 
>  
> 
> Transformers Series does not belong to me.
> 
> Image here: http://vwg.deviantart.com/art/Techno-Organic-Development-682439388

Notes on The Gestation of A Techno-Organic Fetus Within An Organic Womb

  


By Dr. Colleen Dugala

  


  


  


  
    Only becoming techno-organic a few short years ago, the populous of Cybertron have had to adjust their ways of reproducing.  Originally, they were fully technologically species that reproduced by manufacturing new bodies within specialized factories.  This process is still available, however now takes longer due to the biological aspect needing extra time to develop.

  
    There have been studies from Cybertronian doctors of the possibility of live reproduction thanks to the new organic side of the bodies.  Sadly, they have had next to none volunteers to conduct any tests.  This is when the situation came suddenly into my hands.  I did have a couple available.  One was Cybertronian and the other was a humanoid.  There were very few differences between her and a human, the main thing was her higher strength and endurance.  The rest were mere physical traits.

  
    This was in fact her second pregnancy.  While Cybertronians have a robot mode and an alternate mode, the father went through experiments to gain a third, more organic, human mode.  Their first child was born fully organic, with some heightened intelligence.  I did not ask the reasoning why they choose to do this, but they had intercourse while the father was in robot mode.  Due to his transformative abilities, his seamen were able to alter themselves to be compatible, but the egg as well.

 

*First Trimester Notes

 

  
    I was alerted to the situation almost immediately.  I received an emergency call at three in the morning that the mother was having severe tightness in her lower abdomen.  She was immediately brought to the high security area of the hospital where I worked.  It only took a little prodding from my hands to realize her womb had increased in size.  They explained what they had done and the fact that it had been only slightly over two weeks ago.  I was stunned, yet I had work to do.  While this could be one of the biggest breakthroughs in reproductive history, the two in front of me were also dear friends of mine.  They called me because they knew they could trust me and I refused to fail them.

  
I took out the doppler right away and placed it over the still small but swollen womb.  Instantly the sound of the embryo’s heartbeat rang loud and clear in the room.  I didn’t even need to alter the volume.  The parents were both in a complete state of shock at this point.  Having had a completely normal pregnancy before, this state was nearly incomprehensible.  I listened carefully to the heartbeat, thankfully not hearing any abnormalities.  

  
    Not satisfied, however, I took out the ultrasound machine, spreading warmed gel on the mother’s stomach.  The womb was still very small, but I was able to get an image.  The three us got to see the very first techno-organic being created with a womb.  The machine I used had the ability to zoom in, I took advantage to get the best look possible.  The first thing I noticed was that give the development of it’s body, it had basically skipped the embryo stage and was just a very small fetus. It’s body already had arms and legs at a decent length.  It was in it’s robot form, looking amazingly similar to it’s father.  The sudden tightness that had occurred must have been the result of a growth spurt of the womb to accommodate for the fetus’s size.

  
    The mother got my attention by pointing out something on the screen she found very concerning.  Looking back at the screen, I realized she was talking about the placenta and for good reason.  It looked to two different types melded together in the middle. One half organic, the other techno-organic.  The umbilical cord was connected to the organic half.  The other half had three dark wires the connected into the back of the fetus’s head.

  
    The next week was basically no stop tests.  The mother remained in the clinic the entire time, a fetal monitor connected to her at all times.  Her main symptom was fatigue.  Morning sickness was skipped this time around.  I had gathered all the research Cybertron had on reproduction. I even ran a computer scan and diagnostic on her.  This thankfully lead to finding out the wires coming from techno-organic half of the placenta were being used to help program the fetus’s body so it could properly function.  Blood tests on the mother revealed a bio-chemical from the pregnancy was aiding her body coping with the changes to her body as well as carrying the fetus.

  
One other major thing was that Cybertronians still used energon to fuel themselves.  With the father’s help, we were able to create a drink that would not harm the mother and give the fetus the energy it needed to grow stronger.

  
    By the end of the first trimester, the development had gone beyond my imagination.  The fetus was the size of a sixteen week human fetus.  It’s weight was six pounds, given the general weight of the father’s species this should have been expected.  Thankfully, between the mother’s own strength and the aiding chemical, she was able to carry the fetus with incredible ease.  I am still unsure which of the three of us were the most proud of this.

 

*Second Trimester Notes

  


  
    The mother was able to return home not long after all the tests were done.  They were told to call me immediately if anything occurred.  Even before the first trimester finished, the mother was able to feel movement from the fetus.  By this point, the fetus had become strong enough that the father could also feel them by putting his hand on her stomach.  The fetus is able the stretch around, slightly visible on the outside of the stomach.  Honestly, feeling her child move and grow had the mother the most content.

  
    A few weeks into the second trimester, the fetus’s self awareness became heightened.  It most likely differs depending on the father’s beast mode, but the fetus can not only hear now it can hear clearly.  It is not muffled to them unlike a human fetus, they can hear every word even if they can’t understand them yet.  Talking to them helps them begin to understand the language, even getting them to respond to simple suggestions.

  
    The biggest incident occurred a month into the second trimester.  The mother awoke to strange shifting inside her.  After a minute, it felt to her like she was carrying multiples jolting around in an absolute panic.  She could see jabbing movements on the outside of her stomach, much stronger than the fetus had ever caused before.

  
    I had the ultrasound machine ready before they arrived.  Immediately, I started the scan as soon as she was on the hospital bed.  What showed up on screen made the room deafly silent.  The fetus had changed from robot mode into it’s beast mode inside her.  I checked everything and the fetus was still completely fine.  They had just changed into a small cheetah cub, still connected to everything they needed to be.

  
    The mother was put on bed rest in the hospital room.  A fetal monitor on her and occasional computer scan to double check everything.  The fetus remained in this state for a week, wiggling and nuzzling against the sides of the womb as if to ease the mother after the incident.  I was in the room when the next surprise came.  The mother began to feel the same way when the fetus first transformed.  This time, it’s reaction wasn’t as strong.  This became clear when on the ultrasound it showed the fetus had changed into a human form.  This gave the mother some relief.  She had been worried that she would have to hide her child for it’s own safety if it came out as it was originally formed.  The best part about this was that in this form we could finally tell it was a boy.

  
    He continued to test out his transformations a few more times during the second and third trimesters.  Picking up on the fact he needed to take it easier, the baby slowed his changing. This let his mother relax and take pleasure in his amazing ability to transform inside her.  At the end of the second trimester, he was the size a thirty-two week human fetus.  His weight had reached seventeen pounds in robot mode.  Given the difference in height between the mother and father (even in human mode) I decided to put the mother on full bed rest at home.  She was given exercises to keep her strength up and only allowed to leave for her appointments with me.

 

*Third Trimester Notes

  


  
    When people tell you that babies are born in nine months, they have been lied to.  Humans have gone forty-two weeks before giving birth.  The mother made it to forty-four.

  
    This is the trimester that the baby gains the most weight.  This fetus pretty much put the others too shame.  His rapid growth spurts were visible from the outside.  A few days before his birth, the womb had grown to the size of someone carrying twins.  Within twelve hours of that scan he had completely filled up the entire space.  Thankfully, he was already in the birthing position before he ran out of room. The last couple of days had the mother in a blissful state, enjoying the ability to feel every little movement of her child.  The father always enjoyed coming to the check ups.  According to the mother, he actually loved seeing her pregnant even more than she did.  This made it hard to keep a straight face whenever he showed up afterward.

  
    Earlier in the trimester, the baby had begun to slowly understand the words being spoken around him.  It began when his older sister asked him to push his hands against hers as she gently pressed against the top of her mother’s stomach. Not only did he comply, he managed to push out on the stomach so she could feel his actual hands.  They family continued to encouraged his activity, figuring out different things for him to do to keep his brain active.

  
    When the mother finally went into labor, his robot mode was thirty-three pounds.  She was still able the carry him just fine, even after he dropped.  He was slowly trying to get into the birth canal.  However, the shape of his head in robot mode was making it difficult.  His mother was able to push him down a little bit.  Even with the increased ability to stretch, she was still having some trouble.  That’s when he transformed inside her one last time into his human mode.  He came out with ease after this.  The wires that connected to his head detached as soon as his head was free and disintegrated as if they were never there.

  
    He was ten pounds now. Twenty-four inches in length. After checking his cognitive skills, he had the intelligence of a six month old.  His dark green eyes were fully open and looking around for the voices he had gotten so use to.  I handed him over to his mother and his father wrapped his arms around the both of them.  He had the same blond hair as his father’s human mode did, but his eyes were from his mother.  He stayed in the nicu for observation for the next few days, his sister finally being able to see him.  

  
    He was finally sent home with his family.  I still do regular check ups on him every month. He has been staying in his human mode, most likely due to the fact that it is the mode he is least use to.  There is also the fact that most of the people around him are humanoid.  Transformers do have an instinct to try and blend in.  I have no doubt he is aware of this.


End file.
